Because of You
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Eduard can't think of anyone else he can turn to. So late at night he takes a visit to his best and oldest friend.


**_I guess I'm not as over it as I thought I was. I keep telling myself I'm not afraid anymore but all it takes is a little bit and the fear and memories come back to me. I'm more traumatized than I thought, but luckily I know of many ways to handle it. _**

**_I guess in this story Ed and Orphe are already dating. It would make a lot more sense. So let's say they're already together! ^_^ Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Eduard's only thoughts were on getting to Orphe's room as quickly as possible. If anyone caught him running around the school this late at night he would surely get in trouble and be sent back to his room regardless. Tonight was one of those nights where he absolutely needed Orphe and being sent to his own room wouldn't do. He picked up his pace as he heard a crash of thunder from outside. It was so loud! One minute the weather was fine and the next minute it was as if the whole building was going to be blown away.

Ed finally made it to the Orphe's room. In the same instant he was going to knock on the door another crash of thunder hit, making him bang the door a lot harder than he intended. He took a deep breath to try and regain his composure when the door opened. There stood Orphe with his shirt off and looking a bit confused at having a late night visitor. However, when Ed burst into his room all he could do was chuckle and shut the door behind him.

"It's raining a lot harder than I thought it would," Orphe said, walking towards Ed and looking him in the eye.

"I didn't even know it was going to rain! Someone could have told me…." Ed looked away only to have Orphe put two fingers under his chin and pull his face back so they were looking at each other. Ed couldn't deny that he felt a bit of relief at seeing Orphe's calm smile.

"You're more than welcome to stay here. It wouldn't be the first time you came to my room because of a storm."

Orphe took Ed's hand and led him to his bed. Together they got comfortable underneath the covers and lay on their sides to look at each other.

"I've only done this once." Ed said to him.

A thoughtful look crossed Orphe's face as he tried recalling other times this situation had occurred. "I think I remember once when we were kids and you were spending the night during a storm. You ran to my room and jumped in my bed before I even had a chance to know what was happening."

"We were children. That shouldn't count."

"Don't you remember last year at the Academy when it was storming so hard they actually cancelled classes? You stayed in my room all day with me and at night you slept in my bed. I haven't forgotten that."

Ed just scoffed and turned around so his back would face his friend. "I haven't either." He said in a low voice.

Orphe just smile, knowing Ed wouldn't be ignoring him for long.

'_Wait for it….' _Orphe thought.

Another bang of thunder rattled the windows and Ed jumped, turning around and burying his face in Orphe's chest. The blonde graciously wrapped his arms around Ed and held him as tightly as he could.

"I don't think you've ever gotten over this fear of yours." Orphe said into Ed's hair.

"I shouldn't have to." Ed said. "A lot of people fear things they can easily control and I don't understand that. I can't control storms. I can't control how strong they are or how destructive they are. They're really unpredictable and it makes sense to be afraid of them."

"I agree." Orphe said. He felt Ed's ragged breathing against his chest and he did whatever he could to get him to calm down. As much as he loved Ed coming to his room and cuddling up with him he wished the circumstances were different.

Ed kept his eyes closed as if that would make everything go away. He sighed as he began to run his fingers along Orphe's breast. He could feel his calm heartbeat and he smiled at how relaxed Orphe was during storms. The man was certainly one to be admired. Ed thought he could feel some of Orphe's relaxed energy seeping into him until another loud crash made the windows shake. He did his absolute best to keep calm, though they both knew he was near tears.

"Ed," Orphe said lightly. He moved them so he was lying on top of Ed and staring into his bright green, though frightened eyes. Orphe loved the way Ed looked. From the moment he laid eyes on him he thought he was absolutely gorgeous. He had never seen anyone quite like him. There was something so exotic and beautiful about his dark skin and red hair and bright eyes.

"You are so unique looking," Orphe said, kissing him on his cheek. He smiled as he heard Ed give a small laugh.

"I think Naoji took over that title when he arrived."

Orphe just shook his head and kissed Ed again. "He's unique looking, but not like how you are. You're one of a kind, Ed."

Ed opened his mouth to answer him, most likely to argue against his point, however Orphe took that opportunity to lay his lips over his and kiss him deeply. He held Ed's face in his hands and continued to kiss him, refusing to let him go. Ed tasted just as exotic as he looked and Orphe simply couldn't get enough. It was Ed who had to break off the kiss, knowing they would suffocate each other if they tried to continue. Looking into his face Orphe knew he had forgotten all about the storm outside; it was just a distant memory to him. Ed lifted his hand and gently rubbed Orphe's hair, then stroked his cheek. In return Orphe affectionately kissed his hand, while still staring into his eyes.

"Thanks," Ed whispered.

Orphe entwined their fingers together and rested his head on Ed's shoulder. "You are most welcome." There was another sound of thunder from outside, though this time Ed didn't jump. He remained comfortable and happy holding the hands of his lover. Just being this close to him made him feel completely safe from any dangers.

They held each other close and slept the dark and stormy night away only to be greeted with sunshine that next morning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's pretend Orphe sleeps with his shirt off. <em>**

**_...Are you pretending?_**

**_Yes?_**

**_Then this story is officially cannon ^_^  
><em>**


End file.
